


Feline Grace

by Almost_Convinced_I_Am_Real



Series: Suburban Robots [3]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Cats are cute but annoying, Gen, Slice of Life, Warning for abuse of guitars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Convinced_I_Am_Real/pseuds/Almost_Convinced_I_Am_Real
Summary: Someone ought to tell Flute that cats are supposed to be elegant.





	Feline Grace

Guy-Man heaves a sigh when he feels the weight on his back. Turning his head, he’s met with Flute’s tiny cat-smile as she rubs her face against his visor.

“Flute…”

Groaning, he manages to twist around enough to reach the cat and attempts to lift her off his shoulders. Her claws hook into his shirt; she herself wriggles in his hands. After a solid half minute of struggling, they’re both free, and Guy-Man carefully tosses her aside.

“Thomas is home, go bother him instead,” he says while returning to searching the floor of the closet he’s kneeling in front of.

Flute meows loudly, then begins stroking against every piece of furniture in the bedroom. Guy-Man hums in reply, pushing a box out of the way to reach another carton further in. He  _knows_  it’s in here; he saw it just a few weeks ago when putting away those old books…

A soft sound – the kind of quivering sound something delicate makes when it is about to topple over, to be precise – snaps him out of his quest. Looking up, he sees Flute balancing her way forth on the nightstand by his bed. While attempting to skulk over the bedside lamp, she instead bumps into it, causing it to veer towards the edge. Rushing up, Guy-Man successfully catches the lamp right as it falls. He grabs Flute with his other hand, holding her firmly under his arm while putting back the light.

“You have to be the clumsiest cat I’ve ever met,” he mutters, releasing her by the open door. “If you  _have_  to tip things over, go do it in Thomas’ room. He’s got a whole bookshelf full of stuff that’ll look great on the floor…”

He trails off as he dives back into the closet. He pulls out a particularly large box filled with cassette tapes and pushes it towards the side, careful not to make it knock into the acoustic guitar that stands leaning against the wall. He really ought to throw them out, he thinks as he continues to rummage through the closet. Only reason he hasn’t yet is due to the sentimental value. Perhaps if he-

His thoughts are cut off when he hears a thud, which is closely followed by an ominous sounding crack. He freezes in place, his whole body tensing up. He slowly turns his head, not wanting to see it, but needing to.

The guitar is on the floor, a visible crack in the neck, with Flute standing next to it. Her tiny body is taut, her ruffled tail pointing straight up. She looks at Guy-Man, eyes wide as plates. He stares right back at her.

“You’re in trouble now,” he says, tone devoid of emotion.

She comes back to life, almost as if she understood what he said. Shooting up in the air, leaping like only a cat can, she then sprints out of the room, tangling up the hallway carpet while she does it.

God. Damned. Cat.


End file.
